dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Sleepy Theatrical Wings
"Sleepy Theatrical Wings" of Ferris in Focus is the first episode of FiF's spring 2010 semester. It was scheduled for completion at 9:00 AM EST on February 8th and broadcast on February 12th of 2010. Content Big Rapids Life * Producer: Tabby Young * Editor: Ben Wyman First interviewed was Jess Boughner, the general manager for the Big Rapids store of Buffalo Wild Wings. Waitress Lindsey Lynch also gives her thoughts, stating that the store's environment is a fun place. Jess pitches in that family specials are one of many things done to enhance interest in their store. Lindsey mentions the restaurant's burgers, salads, wraps, and other food that serves as an alternative to just wings. Jess adds that there are 52 TV sets in Buffalo Wild Wings, so nearly everybody in the building gets to watch at least something. Bartender Dave Simon claims that the busiest time for Buffalo Wild Wings is at late evenings, where the bar is always busy. Finally, Jess claims that the restaurant "offers something different" to Big Rapids, allowing for them to stimulate interest that, in-turn, stimulates the area's economy. Health Matters * Producer: Nick Blohm * Editor: Frank Molner Associate Professor of Respiratory Care Gary Jeromin begins by introducing viewers to the various cycles of sleep that one can experience in any given night. Graphics illustrate how dormant or alert a body is at any one given cycle. Another topic that is glossed over is how REM sleep in particular helps the brain to categorize and prioritize memory; so sleep-deprived students often suffer memory loss. Next discussed is hwo obstructive sleep apnea may interfere with sleep cycles, and as a result, may restrict the brain from carrying out its processes adequately. Gary also discusses how the human heart's left atrium is strained during sleep apnea, which leads to many with snoring issues suffering from heart problems. Oxygen deprivation due to apnea also leads to adrenaline being released, which can cause someone to awake and disrupt the cycle worse. Also mentioned are devices to battle apnea. In the eighties, a tracheotomy was the primary method, but modern medicine prefers CPAP methods. Finally, Gary reinforces the point that good sleep is critical to good memory. E-News * Producer: Sara Potter * Editor: Lamarr English New host Mark Twilliger starts by talking about the Grammy Awards, which includes several wins for Beyoncé Knowles, who won 6 awards out of 10 nominations. Meanwhile, Taylor Swift walked away with four awards, accidentally dropping one during a photo shoot. The Black-Eyed Peas, Steven Colbert, and other artists were mentioned. Among many other events to happen at the Grammy show included a 3-D tribute to the life and times of Michael Jackson. In the Oscars, Avatar was a huge winner. Trailing just behind that was The Hurt Locker, followed by Inglourious Basterds. Precious was also nominated for six awards. Up was nominated for five awards. Valentine's Day was quickly advertised. Mark also promoted viewings of Shutter Island and The Wolfman, as well as Zombieland and Amelia. Program Spotlight * Producer: Kelly * Editor: Eric Stacy Katerine LaPietra opened by explaining that the school's theater minor was founded in 2002. According to her, students in programs such as TDMP that were in need of theater credits for whatever reason could get those credits by taking classes under the theater minor. Triniday Williams commented following that her motivation: that since Ferris only has a minor for theater, she can work with students who are "less rigid about what they are going to become." Andrew Trowbridge, a student in the theater minor, commented that he liked assuming other personae and that his former minor gave him too much time outside of class. Katherine then commented on the requirements to get a minor degree in theater. Student Dianna Martin chimed in by saying she enjoys getting to do "all aspects" of theater. Andrew followed up by arguing that the program is fun, and a good thing for students to try their hands at. Theater minor Elizabeth Murphy backed up Andrew by giving the same recommendation. Katherine claimed that one of her favorite parts of her program is watching students develop in their skills. Finally, the program's 3706 phone extension was given in a call-to-action statement. Bulldog Stories * Producer: Dominique Gibbs * Editor: Megan Barker Financial Services Coordinator of State Programs Kristi Williams shares insights into her past, including the fact that she had been working at Ferris for over ten years by the time that the show interviewed her. She claims her "biggest reward" is "getting to help out students." Originally from Saginaw, Kristi moved to Reed City and was "very fortunate" to find work at Ferris. She also talks about how she managed her staff and faculty life in spite multiple sclerosis threatening her. Versus * Producer: Sara Potter * Editor: Lamarr English The ND and Andrika Lyons became the hosts for this segment, opening with a battle between the Apple iPad and Amazon Kindle. ND flaunted the iPad's access to videos, e-mail, pictures, and even read e-books; and continued that its touch screen had a high-resolution display, for a unit totaling 24-oz weight. This made it great for use both around the house and elsewhere. It even comes with an up-datable wireless 3G network if a data plan is purchased. After ND finishes trashing the Kindle, Andrika discussed its features. These included wireless web access, which allows viewers easy access to Wikipedia if they need it. Also, the Kindle is a lot cheaper than the iPad. The battery of a Kindle lasts a lot longer, and doesn't require syncing with a computer. Also, the Kindle can store up to 1,500 publications. What Do You Think? * Producer: Dominique Gibbs * Editor: Megan Barker Interviewees at the Rock Cafe gave a variety of responses to the question: "If you could have one superpower, what would it be?" Some were in favor of teleportation, while others wanted hydrokinesis or flight. Precognition was another favorite. Now Demonstrating * Producer: David Stiefel * Editor: Nate Totten "Now Demonstrating" kicks off the spring semester by discussing how various members of the Ferris community stay warm in spite of Michigan weather. Methods discussed for staying warm included coats, gel packets, and thermal underwear. A driver at Big Rapids Towing was interviewed, along with a construction worker from Clark Construction Company, as well as his superintendent Mike "Spike" McKeon. Meanwhile, the segment depicted the Dozerfleet founder in a send-up of everything from Billy Mays to The Red Green Show, including a brief clip that contained a stuffed bear and a cut-out extra clip that included a moose. External links * Official site of Clark Construction Company * Sleep Apnea at YouTube Category: Ferris in Focus episodes